Troubling Day Off
by Thewhatzupwriter26
Summary: When Ryan gets a rare day off, he quickly finds out that his day off is anything but good.


Troubling Day Off

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI Miami, PERIOD.

It is not too often that CSI gets a day off. Sometimes someone goes missing while at work, sometimes someone gets injured while at work, and sometimes when either one of those things has happened the person that has the day off gets called into work.

It is a nice spring day, and Ryan Wolfe has the day off. As he got up out of bed, Ryan remembers that he has the day off today. He has a happy look on his face as he got dressed for the day. Ryan has his phone close by to him, and yet he secretly hopes that nothing bad happens to his fellow CSI that would ruin his day off.

Ryan leaves his apartment building as he has a red tee shirt with cargo shorts and tennis shoes. He plans to go to the beach. Just as he went towards his car, Ryan gets grabbed from behind into an alley. Two thugs look at Ryan. "Give us your money",

thug#1 said to Ryan. Ryan glares at them. "No", Ryan said to the thug.

The three thugs glares at Ryan. "It's not a request, it's an order". Thug#2 said to Ryan. Ryan looks at them. "I still will not do it". Ryan said to them as he tries to walk away. Thug #3 grabs Ryan by the wrist. "You had your chance". Thug#3 said to Ryan as he pulls out a knife. The thugs assaults Ryan in the alley as they take Ryan's money and keys to his car. They get away in Ryan's car.

Ryan is in pain as he tries to sit up. 'At least, it can't get any worse'. Ryan thought to himself. He hears his phone ringing, and it's Horatio calling. "H-hello", Ryan said to Horatio. "Mr. Wolfe, I am sorry for calling you on your day off. Eric called in sick, and I need you at a crime scene". Horatio said to Ryan.

Ryan sighs as he is in pain. "H, I c-can't I need help". Ryan said to Horatio. Horatio has a bad feeling in what Ryan is about to tell him next. "What happened"? Horatio asks Ryan. "I was about to leave for the beach, but I get jumped from behind and took me to an alley. They took my wallet and my car". Ryan said to Horatio.

Horatio sighs as Ryan is in trouble. "Just hang on Ryan, I am coming for you". Horatio said to Ryan. Ryan nods as the call ends. Horatio made another call for patrol to Ryan's location and the EMT's to get a Ryan to the hospital.

About ten minutes later, Horatio arrives at the scene with Frank and Natalia. "Ryan are you ok"? Natalia asks Ryan. "No I feel like crap". Ryan said to Natalia. Frank looks at Ryan. "There is a BOLO on your car as we speak Ryan. Those thugs will not know what hit them". Frank said to Ryan.

Ryan nods to Frank. "Thanks", Ryan said as the EMTs arrive as Natalia and Horatio are processing the scene. As Ryan is put on the stretcher, Horatio looks at Ryan. "You will be alright Ryan. Ryan, I promise that your next day off will not be troubling". Horatio said to Ryan.

Ryan nods to Horatio. "I hope your right because I am not sure how much longer I can put up with a troubling day off". Ryan said to Horatio. Horatio nods to Ryan as they took Ryan to the hospital.

A couple of days later, Eric is feeling better as he walks in the crime lab. "I though Ryan is here today". Eric said to Calleigh. Calleigh looks at Eric. "Actually, Ryan is in the hospital. He got assaulted a couple of days ago. Horatio caught them yesterday. They took Ryan's car and wallet". Calleigh said to Eric.

Eric has stunned look on his face like he is the worse friend ever. "This is my fault, Calleigh". Eric said to Calleigh. "No, this is not your fault. It was an ugly coincidence that you got sick on the same day that Ryan got attacked. The attackers got caught, and Ryan is recovering". Calleigh said to Eric. Eric sighs as he is the worse friend possible. "I am going to go see him". Eric said to Calleigh.

At the hospital, Alexx is in the room watching over Ryan like a hawk. Eric walks in the room. Ryan sees Eric coming in. "Ryan, are you ok"? Eric asks Ryan. Ryan looks at Eric. "I have been better, Eric". Ryan said to Eric. Eric looks at Ryan. "It is my fault that this happened". Eric said to Ryan.

Ryan looks at Eric. "You had a day off, and I ruined it for you because of my cold". Eric said to Ryan. Ryan looks at Eric. "It's not your fault, Eric. I didn't know that you got sick. My day off got ruined the minute those thugs attacked me. I will not hold it against you, Eric". Ryan said to Eric. Eric nods to Ryan. "I promise that the next day off will not be troubling for you". Eric said to Ryan.

Ryan looks at Eric. "Thanks Eric, H said the same thing". Ryan said to Eric. Eric grins at Ryan as he smiles at him.A three months later, Ryan is enjoying a day off, and just like Horatio and Eric promised him his day off wasn't troubling.

End story.


End file.
